


Appointment

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Neopets, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Female POV, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Slash, International Fanworks Day 2021, Interspecies Relationship, Jötunn Loki, Libraries, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male-Female Friendship, Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005), Nobility, One Shot, Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Shapeshifting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Roberta and Tor run into Loki and Theo in the Brightvale library.
Relationships: Roberta of Brightvale & Tormund "Tor" Ellis (Neopets), Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 1
Collections: Interspecies





	Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains Loki and Theo shapeshifted into the Neopian species that I think would fit them. I don't know where exactly this idea came from but I hope you'll enjoy it.

"King Skarl has a library too, but I hear he just uses it to try to impress Princesses."

Roberta rolled her eyes, that sounded just like Uncle Skarl. As she and Tor walked into the Royal Library of Brightvale's doorway she heard a male voice say, "Loki, are you sure it's me you want in there with you? I mean, you're a Prince and I'm just your beau. Brunnehilde's more important than I am what with her being a Valkyrie and all." and another one respond, "Not to me she's not, and her station wouldn't have any bearing on King Hagen's decision to give us the supplies we need as he's not Asgardian."

She peered around the corner to see a red furred Kacheek clad in a purple cape whose tunic and pants were striped with cobalt. There was also an icy blue furred Lupe wearing a jade coloured cape and black leathers whose collar and cuffs were traced with silver filigree. "Excuse me, Your Highness, My Lord, the Court is open now."

She noticed that the pink-eyed Lupe was a few inches taller than Tor as he moved to kiss her hand. "I am Prince Loki of Asgard and this is my consort, Theodore. Might I have the privilege of your name so I might thank you properly?"

"I am Lady Roberta of Brightvale, Your Highness, and this is my friend, Sir Tormund of Meridell."

"Thank you, Lady Roberta. Well, we best not keep the King waiting. Fare you well, My Lady, Sir Tormund." With a bow, Loki and Theo left the library and approached Cedric the Herald for their appointment with her favourite uncle.

Tor scratched at his ears, his armour, sword and shield clanking softly. "So, all we have to do now is find books on Fyora's Rod. Uh, where do you suggest we start?"

"Uncle Hagen had the oldest books put up on pedestals so they wouldn't be ruined by people touching them unnecessarily. If I remember correctly there should be switches in the floor that'll rearrange the shelves and allow us access, we just need to find them. That, and hope they haven't rusted in place."

"Uh-huh. Let's try over there." The farm boy turned knight walked over to the potted fern in the rightmost corner of the library, suddenly his white-tipped tail started waving jauntily. "Hey, Roberta, there's a pressure plate over here." Tor stepped on the plate and the shelves nearest them clicked, hummed and screeched before they started rotating and sliding.

"Yes! Way to go, Tor! Oops, sorry, Octavian." With a sheepish smile, she apologized to the pale orange Scorchio librarian who'd just scowled at her.

* * *

An hour later... 

Roberta and Tor exited Brightvale Castle, after Octavian had made them return the library shelves to their original positions, and almost bumped right into Loki and Theodore. "Oh, hello again, Your Highness. How did your appointment go?"

Loki waved at them. "Hello again, you two. It went very well, thank you, Your Ladyship. King Hagen was gracious enough to lend us a few months worth of supplies. Your own foray was successful, I hope?"

"It was, we're going to find the Faerie Queen's wand and free Meridell from the Purple Clouds." She glanced down at Theodore who was squinting and rubbing his eyes like he had a headache. Instinctively, she unslung her pack and dug through it for a Starberry, a magical cobalt coloured fruit with golden-star shaped markings. "Here, Master Theodore, have this, you can eat it whole or use the leaves to make a tea and it'll take that headache away quickly."

Theodore smiled weakly and accepted the fruit. "Thank you, Lady Roberta. I don't do too well in social situations, even with Loki's help."

"Know that the well wishes and blessings of all Asgard go with you on your quest." Loki added then linked his arm through Theodore's, shading him from as much of the sun as possible, and slowly started down the cobble-stoned street which wound toward the gates of Brightvale.

After stocking up on their own supplies the blue Acara and golden Lupe made their way out of Brightvale. For once they didn't encounter any bandits on the road to Meridell so maybe there was something to that Asgardian blessing, after all.


End file.
